SassySehun
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: Sekarang seluruh anggota keluarga Wu, ditambah Chanyeol tentunya, sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Ada juga tiga orang asing yang baru Sehun lihat kali ini. Seorang lelaki diawal empat puluhan tahun, seorang wanita yang kira-kira seumuran dengan lelaki tadi dan juga seorang namja berkulit tan yang mempunyai scent sangat kuat seperti Chanyeol. Yeah... seorang alpha. TaoHun. KaiHun.


Sassy_Sehun!

Part 1. Unexpected!

Kemarin saya hapus ini Fic karena saya salah nulis alur. Huwkkk... OhKay ini udah diperbaiki yah. Dan saya langsung publish dua Fic. Tapi yang satu ini bukan Comedy Romance.

Udah pernah bilang kan kalau saya All X Sehun shipper? Nah... nah... inilah pembuktiannya setelah KaiHun dan ChanHun *nyengir siwon, eh... Ini alpha, Betha, Omega... tahu gak tentang itu? Kalau gak tahu tolong caritahu dulu yah, soalnya saya bingung juga jelasinnya... dan yah, meski hal-hal semacam itu seringnya cuman di FF genre werewolf, tapi saya juga sering baca di FF yang biasa saja... *fandom saya anime by the way... #Hetallia Exist Power...

**JADI INI EP2 OMEGA-VERSE!AU ****NON WEREWOLF**** OHKAY!**

...

...

...

Author's POV...

"So, yang pendek itu siapa?"tanya seorang namja tinggi pada seorang namja yang cukup gendut di sampingnya.

"Min Woo..."jawab namja gendut itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada burger extra jumbo di tangannya.

"Uwah... hebat juga tendangannya... lalu siapa yang manis itu? Aw, dan f*ck! Dia lebih baik dari Kim Ki Bum..."namja tinggi itu nampak tak melepaskan tatapan 'lapar'nya pada objek yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Sung Jong... jangan bermimpi. Dia kekasih Kim Myung Soo bodoh. Dan Kim Ki Bum, yeah... sayang sekali... dia favoritku, tapi kini malah memutuskan menikah. Shit, semua omega yang sejenis dengannya pasti akan menikah muda!"

"He, he, he... kau benar... Hey lihat dia datang! Lensamu bodoh!"kedua namja tadi segera menyiapkan kamera SLR beresolusi tinggi milik mereka untuk menangkap bayangan nyata dari seoarang namja manis yang baru saja memasuki kawasan itu.

"Lihatlah... kenapa S-line nya sangat menggoda?"dan sesuatu di bawah sana mulai menegang.

"Shit! Kau langsung horny hanya dengan melihatnya? Tunggu dulu... lihat saja, apa yang bisa kita dapatkan dengan foto ini dan photoshop dengan PS terbaru!"namja gendut itu menyeringai. Untuk lima belas menit berikutnya, keadaan hening... hanya terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari beberapa alpha dan beta yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tumpukan buku-buku bekas yang nampak menggunung. Kedua namja tadi juga hanya menyibukan diri mereka dengan flash-flash dari kamera mahal mereka pada satu object yang sangat menggoda di sana.

"Cukup, ayo kita pergi!"bisik namja tinggi itu. Mereka berdua mulai melangkah perlahan. Berusaha keluar dari deretan drum-drum minyak berkarat yang sudah tidak terpakai, dan yeah... tanah gersang di sekitarnya ditumbuhi oleh tanaman berduri yang sangat banyak jumlahnya.

"Kalian hapus sendiri atau..."

'GULP!'

"Aku yang menghapusnya?"

"Ka... ka... kami hanya kebetulan lewat... sungguh!"sergah namja gendut itu begitu menangkap sosok seorang namja manis di depannya.

"Aku tidak bertanya. Lebih baik jawab pertanyaanku sekarang juga!"perintah namja manis itu. Langkahnya mulai mendekat ke arah dua namja bodoh tadi.

"Se... Sehun-ssi..."dan nada bicara mereka mulai bergetar."Tolong lepaskan kami!"si namja tinggi memohon. Lututnya ditumpukan di tanah yang kering dan tangannya ditangkupkan di atas kepalanya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, tanda bahwa dia memang sangat ketakutan, sedangkan hatinya sedang menyerukan sumpah serapah terpanjang sepanjang masa untuk kasus. "Tertangkap saat kau sedang menguntit."

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Memohon bodoh!"bisik namja tinggi itu pada kawannya.

"Ne? Eh... Mi... mian, kami yang akan menghapusnya sendiri Sehun-ssi..."namja gendut itu mulai melakukan gestur yang sama dengan kawan tingginya.

"Well, jika ada satu yang tersisa di sana. Kupastikan, kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan sex lagi selama-lamanya,"jawabnya santai. Namja manis itu membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Astaga... hampir sa..."

"Dan..."membalikan wajah manis dan sinisnya sehingga membuat nafas kedua orang tadi kembali tercekat.

"Kalian tidak kuperkenankan menyebut namaku..."jawabnya lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan kedua namja yang kini terduduk lemas di atas tanah kering.

"Astaga..."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita dalam radius sepuluh meter kan?"

"Ya, itulah Oh Sehun."

"Nampaknya kita benar-benar harus menghapus ini..."

"Hell!"

...

...

...

"Min Woo... No... not that! That one is special!"teriak Sung Jong pada Min Woo yang kini tengah memegang sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk teddy bear berwarna pastel pink.

"Ayolah hyung... kau bisa mendapatkannya lagi dari Myung Soo hyung..."Min Woo menunjukan puppy eyesnya. Sung Jong mendesah pelan, lalu mengangguk lemah. Memangnya siapa yang bisa melawan puppy eyes dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Sehun hyung, kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku dan Minki akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli ramen,"tanya namja cantik berambut pirang, Young Min kepada Sehun.

"Anni... lebih baik bertanya pada Sung Jong hyung dan Min Woo saja..."jawab Sehun.

"Arasso..."dan dengan itu Young Min melangkah ke arah Sung Jong dan Min Woo.

'Bip... bip... bip...'

"Yeobseo?"

"Sehun-ah kau mau gantungan seperti ini juga?"teriak Sung Jong sambil menggerak-gerakan sebuah gantungan hati pada Sehun.

"Ani..."jawab Sehun sesudah menjauhkan poselnya sedikit.

"Nde mama?"

"..."

"Arasso..."

'Flip.'

"Eum... Hyung, Min Woo, aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang,"kata Sehun. Min Woo mengalihkan pandangannya dari gantungan barunya sedangkan Sung Jong menatap Sehun bingung.

"Kita baru keluar selama satu jam kan?"tanya Sung Jong heran.

"Satu jam kita berbeda dengan satu jam mamaku,"jawab Sehun. Namja manis itu keluar dari dalam 'Ara' setelah mengacak-acak rambut Min Woo dan berhigh five dengan Sung Jong.

"Oh, hey Sehunnie..."Dan Sehun disambut oleh sebuah lambaian tangan dari seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah duduk di atas convertible sea foamnya.

"God!"Sehun mendengus pelas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendorong namja bertampang creepy di hadapannya itu untuk segera memasuki mobil.

"Aw... Sehunnie makin cantik saja setelah dua hari tidak bertemu..."goda namja tadi. Sehun hanya mendengus malas untuk menanggapinya.

"Hyung cukup jalankan saja mesinnya dan lekas pergi dari sini..."

"Yes Princess..."

"Hyung!"

...

...

...

Sehun's POV...

Mobil em... convertible yang tengah kami tumpangi ini kini melaju dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Mungkin Chan Yeol hyung sedang dalam mood yang sangat baik sehingga "Suck at Love" yang biasanya memenuhi pendengaranku sekarang berganti menjadi "We Found Love". Dan suasananya benar-benar sangat mengerikan, karena sepanjang mataku menerawang auranya... aku hanya melihat warna merah muda dengan aneka macam warna pelangi yang terangkai menjadi sebuah water fall. What the hell... i'am going to puke!

"Hyung apa kau begitu mencintai Kyung Soo?"tanyaku.

"Tentu saja bodoh..."dan kebiasan buruknya untuk mengacak-acak rambutku masih berlaku.

"Tapi, apa perlu kau mengganti ferrarimu dengan convertibe kuno seperti ini? Dan ugh... sea foam... ini benar-benar sama dengan mobil tua di tempat Yesung Ajhussi!"

"Eeehh? Benarkah? Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu... asalkan Kyung Soo senang, aku juga ikut senang,"jawabnya diiringi dengan senyum sejuta wattnya.

"Euwwwhh... you're so cheesy you know?"tanyaku mengejek. Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar komentarku.

"Kau akan mengerti jika kau mencintai seseorang Sehun-ah..."

"Ya... seperti 'akan kujual ferrariku demi permintaan kekasih manisku?' F*ck, it will not happen to me! For-ever!"

"Sehunnie, apa kau baru saja berkata kasar? Oh God... siapa yang mengajarkanmu hal itu?"tanyanya dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Kau. Hyung mengatakan hal itu ribuan kali saat Kyung Soo sedang marah padamu."

"Ne? Oh... i'am sorry. But... you don't have to copy that, right? It's a bad word and a princess like you can't use word like that!"dia menghela nafasnya..."Dan kenapa kau masih belum bisa memanggil Kyung Soo dengan sebutan gege?"tanyanya penasaran.

"I DO!"bantahku.

"Well, kau hanya melakukannya di depan mereka."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Mereka gegemu... kau harus menghormatinya. Apa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku?"

"Oh stop it! I feel annoyance right now!"

"Ups... Ok!"

"Dan hyung..."

"Ye?"

"Kau harusnya berhenti menjadi budak tiga orang tua itu!"

"Apah? Ha, ha, ha... maksudmu ajhumma, Baek Hyun dan Kyung Soo?"

"Siapa lagi? Memangnya kenapa kau mau diperintah oleh mereka. Seperti mereka memberimu imbalan..."

"Ya... sedikit."

"What? Are you f*cking serious?"oh tidak, jangan katakan anak dari pengusaha Park Young Hwa ini sudah gila.

"Kyung Soo memberiku cinta... itu sudah lebih dari cukup..."

"Harusnya aku tahu..."

"Ahahahaha... Sehunnie... kau lucu sekali,"

"Dan Sehun-ah... yang menyuruhku kali ini bukan mereka. Tapi, papa mu."

"Papa juga mulai ikut-ikutan? Oh thank's God, hidupku sudah lengkap!"

...

...

...

Kami tiba di rumahku setelah perjalanan sekitar dua puluh menit memakai convertibel tua itu. Dan hell, Chan Yeol hyung mengatakan bahwa harga rongsokan itu dua kali lipat lebih mahal dari station wagon keluargaku! Orang kaya memang suka menghamburkan uang! Dan siapa yang membawa sedan keluaran German ke rumahku?

"Ah... Sehun-ah... kau sudah sampai?"seru Kyung Soo begitu aku melangkah ke arah ruang tamu.

"Ne... e, ge..."

"Lebih baik ganti bajumu dulu!"kali ini Baek Hyun menghampiriku. Apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?

"Hyung... kau sebaiknya ikut bergabung di ruang keluarga!"girang Kyung Soo begitu melihat kekasihnya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam.

"Arasso... Bye... Sehunnie..."

"Maksudmu? Ganti baju? Apa ada sesuatu? Dan... sedan di depan?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti...

...

...

...

Author's POV...

Sekarang seluruh anggota keluarga Wu, ditambah Chanyeol tentunya, sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Ada juga tiga orang asing yang baru Sehun lihat kali ini. Seorang lelaki di awal empat puluhan tahun – mungkin - , dan seorang wanita yang kira-kira semuran dengan lelaki tadi dan juga seorang namja berkulit tan yang mempunyai scent sangat kuat seperti Chanyeol. Yeah... seorang alpha.

Namja tan itu mengenakan sebuah setelan hitam yang menurut Sehun terlalu formal jika hanya dipakai untuk berkunjung. Tapi well, mungkin saja keluarga ini adalah keluarga borjuis, mengingat sedan yang terparkir di depan rumah tadi. Sehun mengendikan bahunya tidak perduli kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati kursinya. Mamanya yang melihat kedatangannya tersenyum lembut.

"Ini dia, Sehunnie..."ucap Joo Myun pada ketiga orang tadi. Semuanya menatap ke arah Sehun kemudian tersenyum. Dan lelaki tan itu nampak begitu antusias saat melihat omega itu. Ya, Sehun seorang omega meski tubuhnya menjulang dengan tinggi, dan dia tampak sedikit banyak menyerupai seorang alpha.

"Anyeonghaseo... Wu Sehun imnida,"ucapnya sopan kemudian membungkukan badannya kepada tamu-tamu itu. Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu, tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik untuk ukuran omega,"katanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya. Dia kemudian duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Ah... ini adalah keluarga Kim, Sehunnie... dan putra mereka, Kim Jongin..."Yifan menunjuk namja tan tadi.

"Kim Jongin imnida..."kata namja tan itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Lebih baik berkenalannya nanti saja, sekarang kita makan terlebih dahulu,"Joo Myun menyela dan mempersilahkan semua orang untuk menikmati masakan yang telah dibuatnya.

...

...

...

"Jadi, kau bersekolah di Hilt Omega HS?"tanya Jongin pada Sehun, Sehun hanya mengaggukan kepalanya pelan. Suasana canggung kembali tercipta, dan kali ini kembali, Jongin lagi yang harus mencairkannya. Maka dari itu dia menanyakan hal lain.

"Mengenal Kim Taemin?"tanya Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin skeptis. Ada apa lagi sih? Kenapa alpha satu ini suka sekali bertanya, ugh... dia mungkin tipe alpha seperti Chanyeol. Tapi... Chanyeol seribu kali lebih baik dengan senyum bodohnya, daripada senyum mesum Jongin yang rasanya ingin segera dia hilangkan dari wajah itu.

"Yeah... dia kakak kelasku,"jawabnya singkat. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Huh... nampaknya kau harus bersabar Kim Jongin.

"Dia kakakku,"ucap Jongin singkat. Dan kali ini Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai pertanda mengerti.

"Kau... eum, ada yang menarik di sekolah khusus omega?"tanya Jongin lagi. Sehun menyeringai.

"Ya, saat kami sedang dalam masa 'heat' kami tetap bisa berangkat ke sekolah, dan tentunya,"dia menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Tidak akan ada alpha sepertimu yang akan mencoba berbuat asusila kepada kami,"jelas Sehun. Jongin menelah ludahnya kasar, tapi kemudian tertawa awkward.

"Hahaha... begitu yah, menarik juga. Memang seorang omega harus tinggal di rumah saat 'heat' jika dia bersekolah di sekolah regular,"Sehun memutar matanya malas mendengar celotehan Jongin.

"Hei, sabtu depan kau ada acara?"tanya Jongin kemudian tersenyum. Nampaknya namja tan itu mulai tertarik pada aura omega Sehun yang begitu kuat dan memabukkan. Oh... sungguh, dalam keadaan biasa saja auranya bisa sangat kuat, apalagi saat dia sedang dalam 'heat'?

"Ada,"jawab Sehun jujur. Dia memang mempunyai kegiatan sabtu ini.

**Memusnahkan 'kecoa' dari Sword Alpha HS.**

"Oh begitu, oh ya... aku belum memberitahumu. Aku bersekolah, di Ruby Technic HS."

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang engineer..."kata Jongin.

"Aku tidak bertanya,"jawab Sehun dingin. Dan dengan itu dia meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di teras belakang rumahnya.

"Menarik..."

TBC.

NAH BAGIAN YANG ITU TUH... YANG ADA TAONYA*YANG PERNAH BACA PASTI TAU. -..- SAYA HAPUS. JADI... READ REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW LAGI EA! *PUPPY EYES ~ DITENDANG. UPDATE BISA BEBARENGAN DENGAN SINCERELY YOURS ATAU... MUNGKIN TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW. OKAY... BYE...


End file.
